Cours particulier
by Ptitemysty
Summary: Après la chute définitivement du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Severus Snape a été condamné à exercer vingt ans en tant que Professeur de Potion à Poudlard. Cherchant un moyen de rendre son quotidien un peu plus heureux pour les vingt prochaines années, Severus finit par avoir une idée grâce à ses Serpentards. Deux élèves seront choisis pour des cours particuliers... Très particuliers...


Bonjour tout le monde ! Peu présente puisque j'ai plusieurs projets en cours que je ne veux pas entamer trop vite pour prendre mon temps et faire les choses bien... J'ai tout de même quelques idées d'OS dont celui-ci que j'avais commencé à écrire il y a un petit moment de cela !

C'est un très long OS et je vous assure qu'il n'y aura pas de suite. J'ai veillé à répondre aux questions générales de ce qu'il se passe après pour qu'on ne me demande pas de suite ^^

Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 ** _Cours particulier_**

Severus Snape était l'un des plus grands Maître en Potion de ce siècle. Toute la communauté magique était consciente de la chance qu'ils avaient de l'avoir comme Professeurs à Poudlard. Le concerner ne vous dirait pas la même chose, surtout puisqu'il était bloqué dans ce poste depuis plus de quinze à cause de l'une de ses erreurs de jeunesse. La pire, certes, mais le prix était tout de même difficile à avaler pour le professeur. Il devait faire vingt années à Poudlard, plus que quatre petites années, merci, Merlin !

Oh, ne pensez pas qu'il s'apitoyait sur son sort, il savait parfaitement qu'il le méritait amplement. Après tout, il avait rejoint les Mangemorts et avait grandement contribué, même sans le vouloir, à la mort du couple Potter et donc de sa meilleure amie. C'était surtout la mort de cette dernière qui lui tordait le plus les entrailles quand il y pensait, pas qu'il puisse réellement regretter la mort de James Potter, ce n'est pas comme si ce crétin s'était presque jeté dans les bras du Seigneur des Ténèbres en choisissant Peter Pettigrow comme gardien du Fidelitas ! Même lui aurait préféré prendre ce chien galeux de Black, mais c'était une autre histoire.

Qui supporterait de tels cornichons pendant presque vingt ans, et ce, sans trouver une compensation ? Severus ne comprenait pas comment, mais il avait assez rapidement trouvé comment égayer ses années forcées en tant que Professeur. Cela n'avait pas été bien difficile à trouver, en réalité, ses élèves lui avaient donné l'idée, une idée dangereuse et qui pourrait lui valoir bien plus qu'une peine de vingt ans à la prison d'Azkaban, mais une idée oh combien délicieuse...

Severus n'avait jamais été un modèle de beauté, mais il avait un charme ténébreux et mystérieux dont raffolaient particulièrement les Serpentards. Les autres aussi, mais il n'avait aucune confiance en ces autres !

Après maintes tentatives plus ou moins subtiles de certains de ses élèves, Severus craqua après avoir attentivement lu le règlement. Car oui, se faire virer serait signé un aller peut-être sans retour à Azkaban, et ça, il n'en était pas question !

Après cinq années à tenir bon, Severus s'était enfin laissé aller dans le petit cul de l'un de ses Serpentards de septièmes années. On peut dire que cela avait été libérateur et que sa santé mentale tout comme son poignet le remerciaient sincèrement d'avoir enfin cédé.

Severus ne risquait rien, le règlement n'interdisait pas les relations entre un élève majeur et un Professeur, tant que tout le monde était consentant et majeur, cela convenait parfaitement à Poudlard et à Severus Snape également ! La seule chose qui pourrait lui causer des problèmes était les parents influents de ses élèves qui pourraient trouver à y redire, même si ceux-ci étaient majeurs et avaient donc leur libre arbitre. Mais n'est pas Maître de la maison Serpentard qui veut, et Severus avait trouvé le plan parfait pour être certain de n'être jamais inquiété.

Dès l'année suivante, il instaura des cours particuliers pour deux élèves de septième année de Serpentard. Seulement des Serpentards parce qu'il y avait une règle fondamentale dans cette maison qu'il ne fallait briser sous aucun prétexte : « _Tout ce qui se passe dans la Grande et Noble Maison des Serpentards y reste !_ ».

Pour plus de sûreté, Severus faisait signer un contrat à ses élèves bénéficiant de ses cours. Le contrat pouvait passer pour un contrat parfaitement banal, cela n'assurait aucunement des parties de jambes en l'air à Severus mais il avait la certitude du silence de ses élèves. Cela protégeait également ses élèves, car bien qu'il aimait profiter du corps de ceux-ci, Severus n'était pas du genre à abuser d'eux. Ses élèves étaient donc forcément en septième année, comme ça il n'avait pas à se demander s'il pouvait les baisers ou non, ils étaient forcément majeurs ! Et Severus avait écrit dans le contrat «ces cours sont donnés pour le bien-être de l'étudiant et toute demande du Professeur devra être exécuté avec plaisir et non par obligation. Tout élève a le droit de refuser avec raison une ou plusieurs demandes de son professeur sans que cela ne remette en question les cours particuliers.»

Severus n'avait jamais failli à cette règle, toute relation était consentie et voulue. Il le demandait régulièrement et vérifiait que tout était clair entre lui et ses élèves. Quoi qu'il arrive, il donnerait les cours particuliers promis sans demander plus. Severus n'était pas un violeur, il voulait juste profiter d'un corps chaud le temps d'une petite heure. Il faisait donc tout pour s'assurer qu'on ne lui cédait pas par crainte des représailles, ou parce qu'il représentait une figure d'autorité, mais bien parce que l'élève le voulait également. Chaque élève était informé que cela n'aurait aucune influence positive ou négative sur ses notes scolaires et qu'aucun d'eux ne retirait un bénéfice, quel qu'il soit, outre se faire plaisir. Bien sûr, il veillait à prendre des élèves qui avaient déjà montré un quelconque intérêt pour lui, c'était toujours à eux de faire le premier pas, et étrangement, ce n'était pas ce qu'il manquait !

Outre quelques-uns de ses Serpentards, personne n'avait jamais soupçonné, et puisque ce qu'il se passait à Serpentard y restait, il n'avait jamais été inquiété. Pour tous les autres élèves comme professeurs, Severus ne faisait rien d'autre que du favoritisme en donnant ses cours uniquement à des Serpentards, pas qu'il niait ce fait.

Étant bisexuel, Severus avait le choix, et puisque personne n'avait connaissance de cette information, cela brouillait encore plus les pistes. Il semblait ainsi choisir ses élèves pour différentes raisons, les pousser encore plus loin ou encore, les aider à s'améliorer. Parfois, il lui arrivait de choisir un élève particulièrement doué voulant devenir Maître des Potions et il l'aidait réellement à aller jusqu'au bout, à côté de cela, il s'assurait donc d'avoir en deuxième choix une proie facile. Il lui arrivait tout de même des années où il n'arrivait pas ou très peu, à avoir un corps nu et chaud contre le sien, mais Severus avait découvert que le jeu de séduction qu'il jouait avec ses élèves était également très amusant et malgré sa frustration, cela égayait également ses semaines à Poudlard.

Cette année, il avait choisi une personne particulière et n'était vraiment pas certain de pouvoir l'atteindre. Et c'était bien la première fois qu'il choisissait un élève sans assurance de pouvoir le toucher et sans réelle envie ou demande de cet élève d'aller plus loin dans son étude des potions. C'était un choix purement attractif, il le voulait et ferait tout pour l'avoir mais n'avait aucune certitude, c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il avait également choisi Daphné Greengrass. L'aînée des Greengrass lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle était intéressée, mais puisque l'une de ses règles était de ne pas toucher à une élève qui n'était pas en septième année, il avait patiemment attendu. Et ce jour allait bientôt arriver. Daphné était une jeune fille moins jolie que sa sœur cadette qu'il allait peut-être choisir en cours privé dans deux ans, mais il pouvait avouer sans conteste que Daphné Greengrass avait un esprit bien plus brillant que celui de sa sœur. Cela n'empêchait pas la jeune femme de s'agripper après toutes les braguettes qu'elle pouvait rencontrer, Severus l'avait trouvé plus d'une fois dans une posture compromettante, il fallait avouer que le Professeur connaissait les cachots comme sa poche…

La faire sienne n'allait donc pas être bien difficile, surtout qu'elle avait beau être parfois officiellement avec un garçon, elle n'en était pas pour autant fidèle et cela convenait parfaitement à Severus. Aucune attache, aucune promesse. C'était également ce qu'il m'était tout de suite au clair, ses relations n'avaient aucun avenir et il ne demandait pas une promesse de fidélité dans un cas comme dans l'autre.

En cet instant, Severus ne savait pas encore que sa longue liste de règles si bien respectées allait bientôt être mise à mal par son premier choix d'élève encore inaccessible, Harry Potter. Un Potter à Serpentard, oh oui, cela lui aurait paru risible sept années en arrière, et pourtant…

Harry Potter avait avancé avec tous les élèves de premières années pour se faire répartir et Severus l'avait à peine reconnu. Au cours de ces longues années, beaucoup trop avaient dit qu'il ressemblait à son père, mais ce n'était pas vrai. À l'âge de onze ans, le jeune garçon avait peut-être quelques ressemblances avec son géniteur, comme les lunettes rondes, la forme de son visage et ses cheveux en pagailles, mais c'était bien tout ce qu'il avait de son père. Il avait les yeux de Lily, son regard vert envoutant, sa fougue, sa gentillesse et une curiosité encore plus grande que ne l'avait Lily. Il avait le cœur sur la main et ne supportait pas les injustices. Severus s'était d'abord demandé la raison de sa répartition à Serpentard, le garçon n'avait pour ambition que d'être heureux, mais sa ruse pour y parvenir était à toute épreuve. Le jeune Serpentard avait agi comme un véritable Serpentard, ne montrant rien, ne disant rien. Mais Severus n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, et il était le chef des Serpentards, sans oublier que lui aussi avait caché beaucoup de secrets pendant toutes les longues années de sa vie, même enfant.

Ce que personne n'avait jamais appris, c'était les différents carnets que Severus avait accumulés au fil des années. Un carnet par pour chaque nouveau groupe de Serpentard, cela faisait donc sept carnets qu'il remplissait plus ou moins régulièrement après de nombreuses observations. Severus y notait tout ce qu'il pouvait bien voir, sachant reconnaître ce qu'il était important de noter ou non. Il avait bien dû avouer qu'Harry Potter faisait partie de l'un des enfants sur lequel il avait le plus écrit, et cela n'avait pas été bon signe. Pas de retour à la maison outre pour les grandes vacances, pas de hibou, pas de cadeau venant de sa famille. Sans compter son corps, trop petit pour un enfant de son âge et sous-alimenté. Tout cela, sans parler de son attitude, discrète, trop discrète, n'aimant pas que l'on hausse la voix, défendant la veuve et l'opprimé, un enfant solitaire et parlant peu. C'était quelques-unes des choses que Severus avait écrites lors de la première année d'Harry Potter.

Une autre chose dont personne n'avait connaissance était le fait que Severus surveillait de très près ses élèves à risque. Après chaque vacance, ils avaient l'obligation d'aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie avec Severus lui-même, sous couvert d'un entretient avec lui dans son bureau. Il avait un arrangement avec Poppy et l'infirmière lui gardait toujours quelques créneaux horaires pour une visite médicale avec ses Serpentards dans l'anonymat le plus complet. C'était d'ailleurs les seules fois qu'un élève atterrissait à l'infirmerie en passant par la cheminette, attisant directement dans le bureau de l'infirmière et n'en bougeant pas de tout l'examen médical puisqu'elle installait un petit lit de camp prévu pour ces entretiens particulier. Combien d'élèves maltraités Severus avait découverts ? Beaucoup trop à son goût. Harry Potter en faisait partie, sans réelle surprise quand il apprit que le garçon avait été placé chez la sœur de Lily.

Severus avait donc agi comme avec chacun de ses Serpents, il avait confronté Harry au retour des vacances dans son bureau avant d'aller chez Poppy. Malgré tout ce qui pouvait arriver, Severus n'avait pas le droit de visiter ses élèves pendant les vacances, et Merlin sait dans quel état il en avait retrouvé certains au retour des grandes vacances pour leur seconde année ! Les rechutes étaient bien plus faciles à prévoir avec la preuve des photos des corps de ses élèves, puis leurs aveux quand ils comprenaient qu'il ne servait à rien de nier mais également parce qu'il savait que leur tête de Maison respecterait la première règle de Serpentard et ne dirait rien à leur camarade. Severus posait donc avec l'accord de ses élèves plusieurs sorts sur eux pour l'avertir en cas de danger, des sorts que lançaient toutes mères ayant un jeune enfant et que l'on retirait plus tard quand l'enfant grandissait ou quand il se le retirait lui-même une fois à Poudlard. Puis, il écrivait à ses élèves au moins une fois toutes les deux semaines ou toutes les semaines et attendait une réponse en retour, décidant d'un signal si ceux-ci écrivaient sous la contrainte de leur famille. Et si cela s'avérait nécessaire, il faisait un tour dans la famille de ses élèves pour s'assurer lui-même que tout allait bien, qu'importe ce qu'on lui accordait ou non de faire, il avait la charge de ses élèves pendant un minimum de sept ans et ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. De toute façon, les trois quarts de ses élèves étaient dans des familles ayant au moins un parent moldu, les enfants étant bien trop sacrés pour les sorciers pour être battus, bien que cela arrivait tout de même parfois… Il était si facile d'intimidé les moldus que Severus ne se dérangeait pas de le faire pour le bien de ses élèves.

Et c'était ce qu'il avait dû faire avec les Dursley, se déplacer en personne quand le garçon n'avait pas répondu à l'une de ses lettres pendant les vacances après sa deuxième année. Malgré le fait que le sortilège ne lui avait pas signalé que l'enfant était en danger, il s'était déplacé, il savait mieux que quiconque que ne pas être en danger ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Les barreaux à la fenêtre de son élève avaient été un premier indice, le regard de pure haine que lui avait lancé Vernon Dursley quand il s'était présenté était le second, et le dernier avait été la chatière posée à la porte de la chambre de son élève ainsi que la dizaine de verrous posés à l'extérieur. La chouette de son élève avait été enfermée sans espoir de se dégourdir les ailes une seule fois, son élève n'avait le droit de sortir que deux fois dans la journée ou s'il y était autorisé, c'était pour faire des corvées. Il n'avait accès à aucune de ses affaires, sa malle ayant été enfermée dans le placard sous l'escalier dès son retour de Poudlard. Sans omettre le fait qu'il n'avait le droit qu'à très peu de nourriture, même les prisonniers d'Azkaban étaient mieux nourris !

Autant dire que le Professeur qui avait d'ores et déjà installé des protections temporaires autour de la maison de Potter pour ne faire aucun signalement de magie, ne s'était pas gêné pour faire sauter les barreaux de la fenêtre ainsi que le cadenas posé sur la cage de cette pauvre chouette. Ces démonstrations de magie avaient suffi à rendre les Dursley hystériques. Severus avait ramené sa malle d'un simple coup de baguette et avait ordonné à Harry de prendre des affaires et d'aller prendre une bonne douche le temps qu'il discute avec ses tuteurs, enfin, quand après qu'ils aient fini de courir comme des canards sans tête et de beugler comme des cochons partant à l'abattoir.

Harry ne sut jamais ce que son Professeur avait bien pu leur dire, la seule chose dont il se souvenait, c'était qu'après être sortie de la douche, qu'il avait prise chaude pour une fois qu'il n'était pas surveillé par sa tante, sa tête de Maison lui avait présenté deux papiers signés par les Dursley. L'un était l'autorisation de sortie à Pré-Au-Lard qu'Harry n'avait pas encore réussi à leur faire signer, ainsi qu'une autorisation tout ce qu'il y avait de plus officiel de laisser Harry se rendre pendant les vacances dans un endroit sûr qui ne serait pas la maison des Dursley. Harry était bien heureux d'être parti ce même jour et d'avoir eu la chance de ne pas voir Marge Dursley qui devait arriver la semaine d'après. Depuis ce jour, Harry Potter passait ses vacances à divers endroits, chez son meilleur ami Theodore Nott, ou encore dans l'une de ses demeures héritées des Potter ou des Black, Sirius Black lui ayant tout laissé à sa mort. Black avait été tué en poursuivant Peter Pettigrow après qu'il ait découvert que ceux-ci étaient morts, les deux hommes étaient morts dans une explosion, Pettigrow ayant lancé un sort derrière lui, touchant un camion contenant du gaz et faisant sauter toute la rue. Même si la version officielle n'était pas connue, Severus se doutait que cela s'était passé ainsi, Black bien que débile profond, n'aurait jamais raté sa cible, Pettigrow, c'était bien autre chose…

Severus Snape avait donc vu son élève s'épanouir après son passage chez les Dursley. Harry Potter revenait à présent de ses vacances bien plus reposé et heureux. Il n'avait plus eu à signaler de coup sur le corps de son élève. Le jeune Serpentard avait juste pour obligation de lui dire où il se trouvait et de lui écrire une fois par semaine. Severus se réservait également le droit de venir lui rendre une petite visite de courtoisie pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Bien évidemment, en tant que Serpentard ayant toujours eu à s'occuper de lui tout seul, Harry Potter avait été irréprochable et n'avait jamais déçu sa tête de Maison. Mieux que cela, il l'avait surpris il y a deux années de cela en lui proposant d'héberger certains de ses camarades étant dans la même situation que lui mais ne bénéficiant pas d'autant de chance. Il était vrai que Severus n'avait pas la chance d'avoir des élèves pouvant aller dormir ailleurs si leurs tuteurs ne faisaient preuve d'aucune bonne volonté. Cela n'arrivait que rarement, heureusement, mais il avait tout de même était dans ce cas l'année dernière. Et avec l'accord d'Harry Potter et du jeune Serpentard entrant en quatrième année à la rentrée prochaine, ils étaient partis vivre tous les deux dans une petite maison léguée par les Potter. Severus était venu toutes les semaines pour voir si la cohabitation se faisait, ce qui avait été parfaitement le cas. Le Professeur ne l'avait jamais avoué à quiconque, mais il était admiratif de son élève. En plus de ses résultats scolaires, tout ce qu'il faisait et qui n'était su que d'une poigné de personne dont avait l'honneur de faire partie, Potter était réellement un sorcier remarquable qui faisait tout pour aider son prochain. Severus avait eu tort de croire que son élève n'avait pas de réelle ambition, car il avait bien l'ambition de rendre le monde meilleur, et cela pouvait être classé dans les buts les plus ambitieux qu'il n'ait jamais eu le loisir d'entendre de la part de ses élèves.

Peut-être était-ce également pour toutes ses raisons que Severus avait choisi Harry Potter pour ces cours particuliers, bien qu'il devait avouer qu'il adorerait toucher à ce corps délectable et entrer dans ce petit cul qui l'avait émoustillé plus d'une fois au cours des derniers mois, Severus Snape avait une irrépressible envie d'apprendre à connaître cet élève qui semblait être un mystère pour tous, même les Serpentards. Il voulait des réponses à ses trop nombreuses questions, et bien qu'il se demandait souvent si sa peau était aussi douce qu'elle en avait l'air, il voulait également savoir les projets qu'il allait soumettre au gouvernement magique une fois qu'il y aurait mis les pieds en tant qu'héritier des Potter et des Black, mais également en tant que Survivant ayant défait définitivement le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'âge d'un an, ce dernier titre contrait autant que les deux premiers et il savait qu'Harry Potter allait avoir un poids politique bien plus grand que celui de Lucius Malfoy une fois qu'il aurait jeté un bon coup de pied dans la fourmilière. Severus avait hâte de voir ça et savourait déjà le moment où il lirait avidement le journal pour découvrir à la une ce qu'Harry Potter allait essayer de changer. Il espérait en apprendre une partie de la bouche de ce jeune homme plutôt que de le lire dans la Gazette, ne sachant jamais ce qu'il devait réellement croire ou non.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Severus Snape attendait la rentrée avec plus d'impatience qu'habituellement…

HP HP HP HP

\- Bonsoir Monsieur Potter, cette première soirée s'est bien passée ?

Harry se tenait bien droit devant sa tête de maison, son badge de Préfet-en-Chef était parfaitement épinglé sur sa robe de sorcier au liseré vert. Le jeune homme avait bien grandi pendant l'été, sûrement sa dernière poussée de croissance, il atteignait presque la hauteur de son Professeur et il ne pouvait espérer mieux après avoir vécu plus de dix ans sous-alimenté, sa croissance avait été grandement ralentie pendant de trop nombreuses années pour pouvoir tout rattraper.

\- Parfaitement, Monsieur. Les premières années sont tous dans leurs dortoirs, les règles leur ont été dites et sont affichées à l'emplacement habituel. Tous nos Serpents dorment à l'heure actuelle, outre nos deux Préfets qui sont dans la salle commune pour organiser leurs cours avec les premières années.

\- Excellent. _Approuva Severus, réellement fier de ses Serpentards._ Des Nés-Moldus et Sangs-Mêlés ?

\- Deux Nés-Moldus, Miss Peterson et Miss Devon. Quatre Sangs-Mêlés, Miss Mart, et Messieurs Jackson, Dertin et Lowin.

Severus nota ses informations directement sur son nouveau carnet, il n'en faisait pas un secret pour ses Préfets et Préfets-en-Chef quand Serpentard en comptait un, il voulait que la tradition de ses carnets se perpétue le jour où lui-même partirait. Mais ce devoir devait incomber uniquement à des personnes de confiance et d'autorité, des personnes qui prendraient soin de ses Serpentards comme lui le faisait, et c'était exactement ce qu'il apprenait à faire à ses Préfets et jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas échoué. Ils étaient une famille, et une famille ne se trahit pas et ne se laisse pas tomber sous aucun prétexte. La guerre était terminée depuis bien longtemps mais certaines croyances avaient la vie dure dans certains foyers, de plus, Severus saurait ainsi quels élèves allaient devoir prendre des cours avec les Préfets qu'il chargeait tous les ans d'aider les élèves n'ayant pas grandis dans le monde sorcier, et bien sûr, les autres au besoin.

\- Est-ce qu'il a été rapporté à votre attention une attitude étrange de l'un de nos Serpents ?

Harry prit le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes avant de répondre, il avait presque trop l'habitude d'observer ses camarades pour repérer le moindre signe étrange, lui-même avait tout fait pour cacher ses secrets. Mais Severus Snape finissait toujours pour les découvrir, et même s'il ne disait rien, il aidait sans que personne ne le sache vraiment. Harry admirait son Professeur, il avait fait beaucoup pour lui, mais aussi pour tous les autres Serpentards. Tous les autres élèves pouvaient bien dire ce qu'ils voulaient à propos de leur tête de Maison, mais chaque Serpentard savait dès le premier jour qu'ils pouvaient compter sur lui, qu'importe l'heure et qu'importe la raison. Ils étaient une grande famille, et Severus Snape en était le chef, le protecteur, le mentor.

\- Miss File m'a rapporté que la première année Né-Moldue, Miss Devon avait l'air de boiter légèrement en allant au dortoir. De plus, je crois me souvenir qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir faim mais n'a pas réussi à terminer son assiette.

Severus nota également ses informations à la page de la jeune fille, il ne manquait plus qu'une photo de l'élève en haut de la page pour se la remémorer avec exactitude, mais il pensait s'en souvenir encore. Devon, elle était passée dans les premières, la deuxième Serpentarde à avoir été répartie cette année, une jeune fille frêle qui avait l'air à s'envoler au moindre coup de vent.

\- Bien. Surveillez-là bien demain et venez avec elle demain après le diner si elle boite encore. Autre chose ?

Severus Snape écouta avec attention son élève lui signaler tout ce qu'il avait trouvé de suspect ou tout ce que les Préfets lui avaient rapporté de suspect. Il y eut trois autres signalements, dont deux élèves de deuxièmes années qu'il allait devoir amener à Poppy dès demain. Puis, il passa à l'annonce des cours particuliers.

\- Vous méritez votre badge de Préfet-en-Chef, Monsieur Potter. Je vous en félicite ! _Fit Severus avec fierté, aucun des Serpentards ne pouvait dire que leur tête de maison ne faisait aucun compliment ou ne donnait jamais d'encouragement._ J'ai également à vous annoncer mon choix de faire de vous l'un des élèves ayant le droit à des cours particuliers avec moi. Si cela vous convient, bien évidemment.

Son élève lui sourit doucement tout en prenant un air songeur. Severus se doutait déjà de la réponse de son élève, mais il attendit cependant quelques secondes que la question vienne à lui.

\- Cela ne posera aucun problème avec mes devoirs de Préfet-en-Chef et les entraînements de Quidditch ?

Severus avait l'espoir de bientôt pouvoir voir le corps nu et musclé de celui qui leur avait fait gagner la coupe de Quidditch ces six dernières années, il avait tout prévu pour ne perdre ni la coupe ni ses chances de chérir le joyau face à lui.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous nous arrangerons la semaine prochaine pour trouver un créneau horaire. Je ne compte pas priver l'équipe de Serpentard de leur meilleur attrapeur et capitaine d'équipe que nous ayons vu à Poudlard depuis bien trop longtemps.

\- Merci, Monsieur. J'accepte avec plaisir l'honneur que vous m'avez fait en me choisissant pour vos cours particuliers.

Severus ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire de poindre, les élèves avec qui il avait ses « cours particuliers » étaient bien les seuls à avoir un aperçu du vrai Severus, après tout, c'était un jeu de séduction. Pas qu'il avait vraiment à jouer avec Harry Potter, le jeune homme faisait naturellement ressortir ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en lui, comme avec tous ceux qu'ils pouvaient croiser.

Le Maître en Potion fit lire et signer le contrat des cours assurant la sécurité des deux parties ainsi que leur silence respectif sur ce qu'il s'y passait, puis il finit par donner congé à son élève pour éviter de lui sauter dessus ce soir, il ne savait même pas si le jeune homme était gay, et il était hors de question que son Serpentard cède à ses avances pour une quelconque autre raison que l'envie de le faire réellement.

HP HP HP HP

Les cours avaient repris depuis à peine trois jours et Severus était déjà aux anges. Assis très confortablement sur son fauteuil, il serrait fortement les accoudoirs pour ne pas jouir dans la délicieuse bouche de son élève. Daphné Greengrass n'avait pas attendu bien longtemps avant de réitérer ses avances une fois que Severus l'eut mise au courant des cours privés. Comme tout bon Serpentard, la jeune fille avait lu attentivement le contrat avant de le signer, puis elle s'était approchée de lui comme un fauve devant sa proie. Comme à son habitude, Severus avait posé les règles avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il ne voulait rien de sérieux et tout cela se terminerait à la fin de l'année scolaire, de par le contrat qu'ils avaient signé tous les deux, tout restera secret et la magie dans le contrat les empêcherait d'en parler même sous influence du Véritasérum. Aucune fidélité n'était demandée des deux côtés, la jeune fille n'aurait rien d'autre en retour que du plaisir physique.

Pas que Severus avait beaucoup de doute quant aux intentions de son élève, elle l'avait aguiché plusieurs fois ses deux dernières années. Daphné ne cherchait rien de sérieux, ne promettait jamais fidélité et tous ceux avec qui elle était sortie ou avait eu une aventure le savait. Ce n'était pas pour autant que la jeune fille était ce qu'on pouvait appeler une fille facile, elle profitait simplement d'un corps chaud contre le sien, un peu comme lui le faisait.

Le Professeur avait donc cédé à son élève, et il devait bien avouer qu'il n'était aucunement déçu. Juste après avoir posé ses conditions immédiatement acceptées par la jeune femme, elle s'était agenouillée devant lui pour lui prodiguer l'une des meilleures fellations de sa vie. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait une certaine expérience en la matière. En trois jours, Severus avait eu le droit à trois fellations, dès le jour de la signature du contrat et une en ce moment même alors qu'il était censé lui donner son premier cours particulier. Et il semblerait que la jeune femme voulait aller encore plus loin qu'une simple fellation.

Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de la bouche l'aspirant sans aucun état d'âme, son sexe était au supplice et s'il n'avait pas les accoudoirs pour s'encrer dans la réalité, il aurait éjaculé depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Pas qu'il se serait retenu, la jeune fille avait explicitement informé son professeur qu'elle se ferait un plaisir d'avaler sa semence, et Severus avait rarement rencontré une jeune fille acceptant de le faire. Étrangement, les garçons étaient plus enclins à ce genre de pratique, peut-être parce qu'ils savaient à quoi s'attendre.

Alors qu'il était au bord de la jouissance, grognant un peu plus fort sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, la jeune fille se releva et s'installa d'elle-même sur les genoux de son Professeur, dirigeant son sexe dur comme de la pierre dans son antre humide. Severus adorait quand ses élèves étaient entreprenants, en plus de lui montrer qu'ils étaient parfaitement consentants et heureux de participer, cela lui permettait de laisser les rennes à quelqu'un. Et la jeune femme qui le chevauchait avec tant de passion à cet instant était le parfait exemple de femme qui savait ce qu'elle voulait, Severus n'allait sûrement pas s'en plaindre. Daphné était parfaitement humidifiée et s'était préparée avec soin pendant la fellation qu'elle venait de lui administrer avec brio. Heureusement qu'il prenait tous les mois sa potion pour empêcher de mettre l'une de ses élèves enceintes, les sortilèges n'étaient vraiment pas agréables !

HP HP HP HP

Cela faisait deux mois que les cours avaient repris, Severus prenait toujours autant de bon temps avec Daphné Greengrass, leurs rendez-vous du vendredi soir étaient toujours marqués par des ébats passionnés. Comme prévu, la jeune femme ne s'attachait pas, c'était bien la dernière chose que le Maître des Potions souhaitait. Chaque fois qu'il découvrait la jeune femme dans une position compromettante avec un autre élève, il était heureux de découvrir qu'il n'aurait pas à briser d'espoir cette année. Il était arrivé plusieurs fois qu'un élève espère plus, mais il se chargeait de régulièrement mettre les choses à plat, rien ne serait possible. Et Daphné était de ces femmes indépendantes qui savent ce qu'elles veulent, et une relation à long terme ne faisait absolument pas partie de ses plans.

Du côté d'Harry Potter, Severus n'avançait pas, du moins, pas dans le sens qu'il avait souhaité. Mais étrangement, cela lui convenait. Il ne voulait pas blesser le jeune homme, autant physiquement que sentimentalement, et il sentait que Potter ne donnait rien pour rien. Les deux hommes ne faisaient que parler ou faire des potions, Severus prenait grand plaisir à connaître ce jeune homme unique. Il s'était presque résigné à ne rien tenter, pour le bien du jeune homme beaucoup trop bon pour qu'un être comme lui puisse jouer avec son cœur. Lors de leur rendez-vous du samedi soir, il n'était pas rare que les deux hommes soient tranquillement installés devant la cheminée du Professeur, avec un bon thé entre les mains, parlant pendant des heures sans voir le temps passé jusqu'à ce que l'horloge sonne les heures qui défilaient à une vitesse ahurissante.

Avoir quelqu'un dans ses appartements privés était une grande première pour Severus, il n'amenait jamais personne ici, même Dumbledore ne venait que rare, c'était son intimité, sa zone de confort. Quand il s'envoyait en l'air avec un Serpentard, cela ne se faisait que dans son bureau ou son laboratoire, jamais dans un endroit aussi privé que ses propres appartements. Alors rien que le fait qu'Harry Potter ait eu la chance d'entrer ici, et ce, sans même penser à lui faire l'amour dans un lit, prouvait que le jeune homme était différent aux yeux de l'homme. Mais Severus ne voulait pas y réfléchir, après tout, rien n'arriverait de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais il y eut un évènement auquel Severus était souvent confronté avec les premières années de Serpentard. Il avait été appelé par un de ses élèves de troisième année, lui-même envoyé par Potter. Une altercation avait lieu dans la salle commune de Serpentard, entre deux premières années. Severus se doutait de ce qu'il se passait, une altercation entre un Sang-Pur et un Né-Moldu. Il avait peu de doute quant au fait que l'altercation aurait déjà été maîtrisée quand il arriverait, mais il avait toujours demandé à être prévenu et venait toujours faire la morale.

Ce fut donc sans surprise qu'il retrouva deux premières années assise sur une chaise avec un espace de cinq mètres entre les deux et Potter ainsi que la Préfète, veillant au grain et regardant quiconque avec un regard acéré.

\- Comme d'habitude ? _Demanda-t-il avec sévérité._

\- Comme d'habitude. _Approuva Potter avec un hochement sec de la tête, désapprouvant clairement le comportement auquel il avait été témoin._

Les deux élèves regardèrent leur tête de maison puis leur Préfet-en-Chef, presque étonnés de savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à se disputer pour de telles raisons. Pourtant, Severus Snape était toujours très clair quand il faisait son discours de bienvenue le lendemain de la rentrée.

\- Il me semblait pourtant avoir été très clair le 2 Septembre ! _Siffla Severus d'une voix si dangereuse qu'elle fit s'enfoncer les deux élèves un peu plus dans leur siège._ Aux yeux d'encore beaucoup trop d'élèves dans cette école, vous êtes les plus susceptibles d'être les prochains mages noirs, vous êtes ceux qui prônent les idéaux sur la pureté du sang ! Si vous commencez à vous comporter de la sorte, alors vous ne valez certes pas mieux que tous ces imbéciles disant toutes ses choses sur la maison Serpentard. Nous devrions donc avoir honte de vous avoir dans la maison Serpentard ! Donnez-moi une bonne raison à cette dispute puérile ?

Il y eut un grand silence avec que la jeune Serpentarde Sang-Pur réponde avec affront.

\- Mais c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe !

Plusieurs hoquets de stupeur se firent entendre, l'insulte que leur tête de maison avait rendue tabou avait été dite. Outre les premières années qui faisaient face à ce genre d'altercation pour la première fois, tous les autres Serpentards savaient qu'une telle insulte ne resterait pas impunie par leur Professeur et que la punition serait assez exemplaire pour ne jamais la redire, ou du moins, pas devant lui. Miss Devon était assise, le dos vouté et les épaules basses, elle n'avait pas compris l'insulte mais elle se doutait très bien de ce que cela voulait dire puisque la jeune fille Sang-Pur venait justement de se disputer avec elle sur le fait qu'elle n'aurait normalement même pas eu le droit d'entrer dans cette école à cause de ses deux parents moldus.

\- Et alors ?

La question du Professeur sembla complètement déconcerter l'élève, elle pensait qu'elle n'aurait besoin d'aucune justification à ses paroles, bien au contraire. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour la troisième fois sans qu'aucun son ne sorte, Severus Snape reprit.

\- Grâce à vous, tous les premières années ont gagné le devoir de faire cinquante centimètres de parchemin sur les différences magiques et non magiques entre les sorciers nés de deux parents sorciers et ceux nés de parents moldus ! Je le veux pour vendredi prochain au plus tard ! Ainsi, les uns comprendront les réelles différences entre les deux et les autres auront des arguments pour se défendre !

\- Mes parents disent que…

\- Je me fiche de ce que peuvent bien croire ou dire vos parents ! _S'exclama Severus d'une voix empreinte de colère._ Ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce que vous pensez, vous ! Et pour penser, Miss Filet, il ne faut pas se fier à ce que l'on vous dit ! Il y a des dizaines d'ouvrages traitant du sujet à la bibliothèque dans la section de Médicomagie. Alors avant de répéter bêtement ce que l'on vous dit, faites vos propres recherches et surtout votre propre avis !

Comptez sur un être humain, magique ou non, pour faire des expériences sur tout et avant tout sur n'importe quoi. La seule différence notable entre ces deux groupes de personne était le pourcentage de sang venant de créature magique qui était bien plus élevé chez les Sangs-Purs, démontrant ainsi que leur sang n'était pas autant pur qu'ils voulaient bien le croire.

Severus capta avec amusement le regard amusé que Drago Malfoy lança à Harry Potter, il y a six ans de cela, c'était eux à la place de ses deux élèves, Malfoy insultant la mère de Potter de Sang-de-Bourbe. Ce problème était récurant, tout cela part la faute des parents de ses élèves. Chaque année avait eu le droit à cette punition à un moment donné, souvent dans les trois ou quatre premiers mois de l'année scolaire. Une année, il avait déniché une potion dévoilant la composition exacte du sang magique, avec les pourcentages des créatures incluses, chaque année, il en faisait un plein chaudron qu'il confiait à ses Préfets pour la suite de la punition. Par la suite, chacun comprenait, mais Severus ne pouvait pas apprendre ses valeurs aux parents qui ne voulaient certainement pas apprendre ces choses. Ses élèves avaient rapidement compris que leurs parents étaient irrécupérables, mais Severus savait que les enfants de cette prochaine génération allaient changer les mentalités.

\- Miss Filet, grâce à votre langage fleuri, vous avez hérité d'une semaine de retenue. Que je ne vous y reprenne pas, la prochaine fois, cela sera un mois complet !

Severus allait faire demi-tour quand il capta le regard de son Préfet-en-Chef, Potter lui avait montré Miss Devon d'un signe discret. La jeune fille semblait se tenir la hanche, hanche que Poppy avait dû soigner le lendemain de son arrivée à Poudlard et qui selon la jeune fille était due à une « _chute_ » en faisant du vélo. La hanche était encore fragile et le serait pour plusieurs mois encore, la douleur devait être ancienne puisque l'os était abîmé depuis plusieurs années déjà, la magie ne pouvait pas toujours faire des miracles, il lui fallait parfois du temps.

\- Miss Devon, dans mon bureau. Monsieur Potter, j'ai aussi à vous parler. J'ai été dans l'obligation de vous mettre un Optimal à votre dernier devoir et je dois bien avouer être plus que surpris par ce fait !

Sa réflexion eut au moins le don de détendre l'atmosphère. Tout le monde savait qu'ils pouvaient demander n'importe quoi à leur Préfet-en-Chef, mais les potions n'avaient jamais été sa tasse de thé. Il avait des notes correctes et était assez doué pour suivre une recette à la lettre, mais la théorie lui échappait complètement. Même les premières années le savaient, c'était pour dire !

Severus marcha d'un pas moins rapide qu'à son habitude, jusqu'à son bureau. Il n'y avait qu'Harry Potter pour remarquer ce fait, son Professeur avait été plus lent pour que Miss Devon qui avait de nouveau mal à la hanche puisse marcher derrière lui sans courir et donc, sans trop la faire souffrir. Le chef des Serpentards ne perdit pas une minute après que Potter ait refermé la porte de son bureau derrière lui. Il fit assoir la jeune fille sur une chaise et lança un sortilège sur sa hanche.

\- Quel maléfice ?

\- Bloque-jambes. _Informa son étudiant._

Ce n'était pas comme si Severus s'attendait à autre chose qu'un sortilège de première année, mais on ne savait jamais. Néanmoins, même le plus banal des sortilèges pouvait être dangereux sur un corps déjà fragile. Et en l'occurrence, bloquer les deux jambes d'une élève qui avait déjà une hanche de fragile avait certainement ravivé une douleur qui avait été atténuée par la potion que la jeune fille prenait toutes les deux semaines à l'infirmerie pour se soigner.

Severus fut rassuré en voyant les résultats, rien d'irréparable ou retardant la guérison, juste une douleur dût au maléfice. Il donna donc à son élève une légère potion contre la douleur et la laissa repartir avec Potter qui sortait déjà une Chocogrenouille de sa poche pour la donner à la première année. Le Professeur capta dans le regard de son Préfet-en-Chef quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir dans les yeux de quiconque le regardant lui, de l'admiration et de la reconnaissance.

Peut-être n'avait-il jamais vu un tel regard tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait pas prêté attention jusqu'ici. Severus était respecté de tous ses Serpentards, seuls eux pouvaient voir à quel point l'homme prenait soin d'eux et les protégeait. Et seuls les Préfets pouvaient attester de la dévotion dont faisait preuve l'homme pour ses serpents. C'était d'ailleurs en partie pour cette raison que les Serpentards faisaient toujours preuve d'obéissance et de loyauté envers l'homme, il avait fait en sorte que Serpentard soit réellement comme une seconde famille et il s'était posé sans réellement le savoir et le vouloir, en mentor et en protecteur.

HP HP HP HP

\- Vous pensez que je devrais faire un Master de droit ? _Demanda Harry à son Professeur lors de l'un de leurs cours particuliers._

\- Certainement pas ! _Grogna Severus avant de boire une gorgée de son thé._

Son élève le regarda comme s'il lui avait poussé deux têtes, beaucoup de ses Professeurs et même certains de ses camarades l'avaient poussé dans cette voie quand il avait dit vouloir faire de la politique pour régenter le monde sorcier. Devant le regard éberlué de son étudiant, Severus développa.

\- Voulez-vous réellement ressembler à tous ces crétins du Ministère, Monsieur Potter ?

Le rire cristallin de son élève fit doucement sourire Severus, il ne s'autorisait à être pleinement lui-même que pendant ses cours privés, et encore, pas avez tous ces élèves. Mais avec Harry, cette attitude était tellement naturelle qu'il s'en étonnait parfois lui-même.

\- Voulant faire de la politique, il parait logique que l'on me pousse dans cette voie…

Severus sourit de nouveau, Harry Potter avait toujours été brillant et perspicace. Mais c'était normal, après tout, il était à Serpentard !

\- Les études du droit magique sont uniquement théoriques, et je ne peux que supposer que c'est également pour cette raison que vous hésitez grandement. Et vous avez raison. Les études de droit vous font apprendre des lois, mais votre but est justement d'instaurer de nouvelles lois et d'en supprimer d'autres. Il faudrait alors un très bon Professeur pour apprendre autant de théorie sans imposer sa propre opinion. Faites confiance en votre propre jugement, Harry. Soyez certain qu'il est mille fois meilleur que tout ce que l'on pourrait essayer de vous enseigner dans ces cours.

Harry prit le temps de réfléchir quelques minutes avant d'approuver, il avait effectivement eu peur de se faire trop influencer pendant ces cours de droit. Son Professeur lui avait ouvert les yeux, une fois de plus. Que ferait-il sans lui ? Que serait-il devenu sans lui ? Il ne le savait pas, et ne voulait jamais le savoir.

\- Merci, Professeur. _Répondit sincèrement le jeune Serpentard._

Alors que l'homme fit signe que cela n'était rien, le jeune homme voulait lui faire comprendre qu'au contraire, c'était beaucoup pour lui. Son avis comptait beaucoup, et pour tous les autres Serpentards aussi.

\- Vous faites partie de ce genre d'homme qui enseigne sans imposer ses opinions. Vous nous poussez sans cesse à vérifier ce que nous entendons et apprenons. Vous êtes réellement un bon Professeur pour nous.

\- C'est mon rôle et j'essaie de le faire au mieux. _Répondit simplement Severus, en essayant de ne pas montrer son émotion._

\- Vous avez accompli bien plus que votre rôle, Monsieur. Et chaque Serpentard est conscient de la chance que nous ayons de vous avoir comme tête de maison.

Severus regarda son élève, se demandant pendant une demi-seconde si celui-ci plaisantait, mais il savait déjà que non. Harry Potter était sérieux, il l'avait toujours été et ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire. Même son humour avait toujours un but, comme le vrai Serpentard qu'il était jusqu'au bout des doigts !

\- Merci, Harry.

\- Je tenais à ce que vous le sachiez, Monsieur.

Severus vit une nouvelle fois la lueur dans les yeux d'Harry, admiration, reconnaissance et quelque chose d'autre dont il ne voulait pas reconnaître la signification…

HP HP HP HP

L'hiver était arrivé en déposant une bonne couche de neige d'un blanc immaculé. Personne ne le savait, mais Severus adorait tout particulièrement la neige. Il lui rappelait les nombreuses batailles de boules de neige qu'il avait fait avec sa meilleure amie, Lily Evans, mais également les bonshommes de neige et le patin à glace qu'ils faisaient sur le lac gelé non loin de chez eux. Parfois, le Professeur allait dans l'une des tours du château pour admirer la vue, mais également le silence apaisant que la neige apportait toujours avec elle.

La relation entre Severus et Harry évoluait petit à petit, bien qu'aucun des deux ne puisse réellement poser des mots sur ce qu'elle devenait. Ils s'appelaient mutuellement par leur prénom tout en continuant de se vouvoyer, ils dépassaient largement les deux heures de cours particulier pour discuter dans les appartements privés de l'enseignant et celui-ci avaient même commencés à se confier à son élève après qu'il lui ait demandé ce qu'il ressentait de ça sanction de devoir travailler à Poudlard pendant vingt ans.

Jamais Severus ne s'était autant ouvert à quelqu'un, et pour une fois, quand il faisait part de l'un de ses secrets inavoués, il n'avait pas besoin d'un serment pour être certain qu'il ne serait pas répété et cela n'était aucunement une monnaie d'échange pour une autre information qu'il aurait aimé recevoir. Bien sûr, Severus voulait toujours en savoir plus sur Harry Potter, il lui semblait qu'il n'aurait jamais assez d'information pour percer à jour le mystère qu'était Harry Potter. Plus les semaines passées, plus les sentiments que Severus avait enfouis ressurgissaient. Mais il accepta de voir la vérité en face qu'un soir de décembre quand Harry le mit au pied du mur.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à… ça, quand j'ai accepté de recevoir vos cours particuliers. _Admit Harry en perdant son regard dans le feu de la cheminée._

\- Je me doute. Vous vous attendiez à passer des heures dans les cachots à apprendre les bases des potions qui semblent être aussi compliquées à apprendre qu'une autre langue, Harry ?

Le Préfet-en-Chef eut un sourire amusé, en vérité, son Professeur était assez proche de la vérité. Mais Harry avait également touché du doigt autre chose, une chose dont on parlait quelquefois bien à l'abri de la salle commune de Serpentard, une hypothèse complètement folle et rarement supposée, mais elle l'était tout de même parfois, selon les élèves choisis pour ces cours.

\- Presque. _Avoua-t-il avant de reprendre avec une hésitation non dissimulée._ Mais j'avoue également me demander ce que vous faites avec Daphné.

Severus se tendit si imperceptiblement que son élève ne le vit pas, il avait parfois le droit à une telle question et il éludait assez facilement. Surtout que dans ce cas, il n'avait rien fait avec Potter et c'était surtout ça qui était étonnant. Que Daphné lui pose la question lui aurait paru normal, bien que la jeune femme ne l'ait jamais fait et s'en fichait complètement. Mais que lui le fasse… Cela laissait supposer qu'Harry Potter avait ses propres hypothèses et il n'était pas certain de vouloir les entendre. Il avait entendu quelques rumeurs dans la salle commune, et certaines lui avaient même été rapportées de ses conquêtes. Potter était un garçon perspicace, trop pour le bien être de Severus car il n'était pas certain de vouloir entendre l'accusation qu'Harry allait sans doute lui porter.

\- En bon Serpentard, j'imagine que vous vous êtes fait votre propre idée.

\- Effectivement.

Severus but une gorgée de son thé pour essayer de garder contenance, il réussit à se dire avec amusement qu'il aurait certainement bientôt un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu dans la main.

\- Qui est ? _Osa-t-il demander._

\- Je pense que Daphné et vous prenez du bon temps.

La formulation déstabilisa quelque peu Severus. Il était certain que quiconque apprendrait la vérité serait totalement outré, surtout qu'il faisait figure d'autorité et bien qu'il s'assurait du consentement plein et entier de ses élèves, il restait un Professeur qui couchait avec ses élèves. Finalement, il n'y avait qu'un Serpentard pour le comprendre vraiment, et il le sut dans le ton employé par Harry Potter. Aucun jugement, aucune accusation.

\- Je suis au regret de vous annoncer, Harry, que je n'ai aucunement le droit de parler des cours privés que je dispense à d'autres élèves.

Severus tout comme ses élèves avait signé un contrat l'empêchant d'en parler et même s'il savait qu'Harry avait vu juste et qu'il avait voulu lui en parler, il ne le pouvait pas. Mais sa réponse sonnait comme un aveu, les deux hommes le savaient parfaitement.

\- Le contrat, je comprends. Je dois avouer que c'était bien trouvé… Digne d'un Serpentard, le plus rusé d'entre nous… _Répondit Harry en souriant d'amusement._

\- Je dois avouer être étonné qu'avec une telle hypothèse, vous puissiez prendre les choses aussi bien !

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation, Harry se retourna vers son Professeur pour le regarder. Severus était toujours étonné de la réaction de son élève, mais aussi étrangement soulagé.

\- Qu'importe ce qu'il arrive réellement pendant ses cours, je n'ai jamais vu un seul élève venir vous voir à reculons. Vous n'avez jamais semblé les traiter différemment, en bien ou non. Et tous ceux ayant eu le droit à vos cours ne faisaient que chanter vos louanges. Je n'ai pas à juger les relations que vous entretenez en privé avec certaines de vos élèves.

Le Maître des Potions s'empêcha de justesse de souffler de soulagement, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que l'avis d'Harry avait autant d'importance à ses yeux. Et pourtant, il aurait dû le comprendre plutôt, il se fiait toujours à ce que disait Harry, se reposant sur son jugement sans le remettre en cause. Il n'avait jamais apporté autant d'importance à l'avis d'un autre, même l'avis de sa meilleure amie n'avait pas eu autant d'importance à ses yeux puisqu'après tout, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de traîner avec des personnes qu'elle ne cautionnait pas, à raison d'ailleurs. Severus était presque certain que si le jeune homme se méfiait de quelqu'un, il en ferait de même sans même demander pourquoi.

Voyant avec plaisir que son élève ne le jugeait pas, il décida donc de s'amuser avec lui. Harry Potter était vif d'esprit, mais il avait omis un détail…

\- J'espère que vous pensez de même pour la relation que j'ai entretenue avec certains de mes élèves.

La stupeur éclaira le visage d'Harry, un sourire amusé y naquit et Severus se surprit même à voir le jeune homme le regarder de haut en bas avec un regard appréciateur. Par Merlin, ce pourrait-il que… ?

\- Pourquoi n'avez-vous donc rien tenté avec moi ?

La question le surprit tellement qu'elle le déstabilisa pendant quelques secondes, par Merlin, Harry avait l'air de regretter qu'il n'ait rien tenté envers lui !

\- Pas que je ne l'ai pas souhaité, cependant…

\- Cependant ?

Harry venait de se lever pour s'approcher de son Professeur, et celui-ci en avait fait de même, regardant comme pour la première fois Harry. Il n'avait jamais pensé avoir véritablement une chance de le faire sien. Oh, il avait fantasmé plus d'une fois sur son étudiant et il devait parfois même calmer l'érection qu'il avait en sa présence, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que ses attentions auraient pu lui être retournées s'il avait tenté quoi que ce soit. Et Severus n'avait aucunement voulu tenter d'essayer, la peur de perdre la confiance et la complicité qui s'étaient installées entre eux l'avait arrêté avant même de commencer.

\- Vous êtes différent, Harry. Je ne souhaite aucunement briser des cœurs et certainement pas le vôtre.

\- Et si mon cœur était déjà brisé de savoir que rien ne se passerait jamais ?

Harry se pencha vers lui et embrassa tendrement les lèvres de son Professeur avant de se retourner et de partir dans un mouvement de cape qui ressemblait étrangement à celui de sa tête de maison.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Severus comprit enfin le maelstrom de sentiments qui l'assaillait chaque fois qu'il était en présence d'Harry ou même quand il pensait à lui. Par Salazar, il était tombé amoureux d'Harry Potter !

HP HP HP HP

Une semaine était passée depuis que Severus s'était avoué ses sentiments. Il n'avait pas eu de nouveau contact privé avec Harry et vu les regards que celui-ci lui lançait parfois, il savait que son élève comprenait son besoin d'être seul. Bien qu'Harry ne sache pas les réelles raisons de cette envie de solitude.

Severus avait annulé le cours particulier avec Daphné Greengrass le vendredi soir, il n'avait simplement pas pu, rien que l'idée de faire _ça_ le m'était mal à l'aise. C'était la confirmation que Severus avait eu besoin pour comprendre qu'il était perdu. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il avait une chance avec Harry, il ne ressentait aucunement l'envie de voir ailleurs. Daphné était une jeune femme intelligente et forte, Severus se doutait que son élève comprendrait avec ce seul cours annulé que quelque chose avait changé. Surtout qu'il avait maintenu celui d'Harry.

Alors que l'heure du cours particulier d'Harry approchait, Severus avait le cœur battant de plus en plus rapidement. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire, il ne pouvait simplement pas sauter sur le jeune homme et le prendre à même le sol comme sa libido lui criait parfois pendant ces cours si particuliers. À ses yeux, Harry était un être particulier, il méritait la tendresse et l'amour que chacun de ses regards envoyait, il méritait qu'on lui fasse l'amour comme le joyau qu'il était et non qu'on le baise comme un vulgaire défouloir.

Le Maître des Potions avait toujours respecté ses élèves, et ce respect semblait monter d'un cran quand ils étaient avec lui pendant ces cours particuliers. Jamais Severus n'aurait osé dénigrer, humilier et abuser d'un élève, il en avait même dépucelé quelques-uns et avait tout fait pour être le plus doux possible. Après tout, il n'était pas un monstre, ses amants ressentaient toujours beaucoup de plaisir et aucun d'eux n'avait eu à se plaindre de lui. Et quand l'un d'eux voulait arrêter temporairement ou définitivement, Severus n'avait jamais émis d'objection ou essayé de les faire changer d'avis. Se donner à quelqu'un était quelque chose de très intime et devait toujours se faire avec plaisir et envie, Severus n'acceptait pas autre chose, pas même un consentement passif.

Alors, quand Harry frappa de quatre petits coups discrets à la porte, Severus se décida de faire ce qu'il avait toujours prévu dans ces cas-là, s'expliquer et tout mettre à plat. Bien qu'il y avait une variante dans ce cas, c'était qu'en plus d'avoir peur de faire souffrir son élève, il avait également peur de souffrir lui aussi.

\- Entrez, Harry. _Dit-il après avoir ouvert la porte._

Harry entra avec un sourire timide. Lui aussi était un peu inquiet, après avoir avoué une partie de ce qu'il ressentait la semaine dernière, il ne pouvait que se demander ce que son Professeur allait lui dire. Sauf si celui-ci faisait comme si de rien n'était, et Harry trouvait cette façon encore plus horrible. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il fut au moins rassuré de cela quand Snape reprit parole après qu'ils se soient installés devant la cheminée.

\- Nous devons reprendre notre conversation de la semaine dernière.

Un soupire de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry. Severus ne niait pas et n'allait pas le faire, il était à présent certain. Nier les sentiments d'Harry aurait été la pire des trahisons pour le jeune homme.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous. _Admit Harry._

Severus fut quelque peu rassuré que son élève ne reprenne pas ses paroles de la semaine passée, il y avait tellement réfléchi et avait dû accepter tellement de choses à propos de ses sentiments qu'il doutait pouvoir faire un retour en arrière sans dommage pour son propre cœur.

\- Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, Harry. Et vous méritez mieux que moi, je ne suis pas un homme bon.

Le regard de Severus tomba une seconde sur son bras avant de regarder de nouveau son élève dans les yeux. La marque des Ténèbres s'était enflammée quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort, enlevant la marque pour toujours mais laissant une brûlure sur son avant-bras. Cette brûlure lui rappelait sans cesse ce qu'il avait fait, les crimes qu'il avait commis, les gens qu'il avait tués indirectement ou non. Tout le monde le savait bien sûr, son procès avait fait grand bruit, mais il s'était toujours arrangé pour que personne ne voie son bras. En réalité, il aurait pu guérir ses cicatrices depuis longtemps, mais il n'avait pas voulu le faire, pensant les mériter amplement, comme un rappel constant de ses erreurs passées.

\- Vous êtes un mentor pour la plupart des Serpentards, et vous ressemblez au père qu'aurez voulu les trois quarts d'entre eux. Vous nous protégez de nos camarades, de nos familles et même de nous même s'il le faut. Vous êtes juste et vous savez nous faire comprendre ce qu'il faut pour prendre le bon chemin. Vous êtes professeur par obligation et pourtant, vous êtes le meilleur Directeur de Serpentard depuis la création de Poudlard !

Sa tête de maison le regarda avec surprise, se demandant si c'était vraiment ce que pensaient de lui tous ses Serpents. Il avait fait de son mieux pour qu'aucun d'entre eux ne prenne le chemin que lui-même avait pris, bien aidé par de mauvaises fréquentations en plus de Slughorn qui était une tête de maison déplorable et n'avait strictement rien à faire de lui malgré son don indéniable pour les potions.

\- Harry… J'ai des relations non convenables avec mes élèves qui pourraient me valoir de gros ennuis si cela venait à ce savoir !

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de non convenable à prendre du plaisir avec un autre sorcier, tant que tout le monde est majeur et consentant…

\- Je ne suis pas certain que le Directeur soit d'accord avec vous sur ce point. Je suis une personne d'autorité et l'on pourrait croire que j'use de cette autorité à de mauvais escients.

\- Honnêtement, Severus, ce que pense le Directeur ou même qui que ce soit au gouvernement ou ailleurs m'importe peu. Tout Serpentard pourra vous dire que vous n'avez jamais abusé de votre pouvoir à de mauvaises fins.

\- Qu'en savez-vous ? Vous n'étiez pas là quand j'ai demandé à toutes ses élèves et tous ses élèves d'écarter les cuisses pour moi ! _Grogna Severus avec désespoir._

Harry ne put cacher la brève douleur et jalousie qui l'avaient pris en entendant la vérité de la bouche de Severus, la douleur n'allait pas à ce qu'il avait fait, mais bien à ce qui le minait depuis plusieurs longues semaines déjà, pourquoi n'avait-il rien tenté avec lui ?

\- Je n'y crois pas !

Severus fut une nouvelle fois surpris par la sincérité d'Harry, et il n'avait aucunement l'envie de s'entraîner dans une discussion inutile sur le fait qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, surtout en sachant qu'il n'avait jamais forcé la main à ses élèves.

\- Qu'importe. Vous aviez l'air de dire vouloir entamer une… relation, avec moi. La semaine dernière.

\- Oui. _Avoua Harry en rougissant légèrement._ Sauf si je ne suis pas à votre goût…

Par Merlin, le jeune homme lui avait déjà provoqué bons nombre d'érections, il était trop beau pour que Severus ait osé penser intéresser le jeune homme, mais celui-ci se demandait tout de même s'il était à son goût.

\- Veuillez ne pas m'insulter, Harry. Je n'ai nullement besoin de lunette pour admirer la vue.

À son plus grand plaisir, le Préfet-en-Chef rougit encore plus. Severus avait lancé son mode de séduction, mais une nouvelle fois, il sentait que tout serait bien différent de tout ce qu'il avait pu faire jusqu'ici avec tous les autres. Les enjeux étaient différents, bien plus sérieux.

\- Mais avant tout, je veux être certain que vous ne faites pas ceci à cause d'une admiration ambiguë, d'une reconnaissance pour ce que j'ai pu faire pour vous à un moment donné de votre vie ou encore pour l'éventualité que je puisse faire quelque chose pour vous à l'avenir. Il en va s'en dire que si je peux vous aider d'une quelconque façon, je le ferai, comme avec n'importe lequel de mes Serpentards. Il ne faut donc pas espérer davantage tout comme il ne faut pas craindre de répercussions en cas de refus.

\- Vous dites ça à tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. C'est important que cela soit dit et respecté. _Affirma Severus._

\- Monsieur… Croyez bien que je sais reconnaître une admiration mal placée à une véritable envie de vous sauter dessus chaque fois que je vous vois. Et bien que j'avoue être reconnaissant envers vous ainsi qu'une certaine admiration pour l'homme que vous êtes, je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'essayer d'en retirer un quelconque avantage, outre le plaisir de le faire.

Severus dut s'incliner devant les propos de son élève, clairs, comme à son habitude. Harry avait donc réellement envie de lui. Son sexe en frétillait déjà d'envie, il tenta de respirer profondément pour qu'une forte érection ne vienne pas le perturber plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Normalement, il était censé parler des sentiments de son élève et détruire la moindre parcelle d'espoir qu'il puisse y avoir plus entre eux un jour, mais Severus ne pouvait pas le dire à Harry. Parce qu'il n'avait pas envie que tout s'arrête à la fin de l'année. Mais peut-être que d'ici là, les sentiments d'Harry ou les siens auraient changé ? Peut-être même les deux. Oui, Harry allait sûrement se lasser de coucher avec son Professeur de Potion et Severus aurait enfin assouvi son fantasme. Merlin, il se mentait même à lui-même ! Il n'allait rien dire tant qu'Harry ne posait pas de question, c'était mieux ainsi…

\- Vous devez également savoir, Harry, que je suis exclusivement un dominant. Et si vous voulez aller jusqu'au bout avec moi, j'aimerais en apprendre plus de vos précédentes relations.

\- Oh, je… Heu. Oui, je comprends. Disons que… _Finit par dire Harry, rougissant comme jamais Severus ne l'avait vu faire._ Je n'ai eu que de brèves relations qui n'ont pas abouti à grand-chose. Ma dernière relation qui a duré plus de six mois est la seule exception…

Jamais le jeune homme n'avait été autant hésitant que depuis le jour où il l'avait confronté sur ses blessures dut aux Dursley. Severus s'en réjouissait intérieurement, mais le petit pincement de jalousie qu'il ressentit à l'idée d'imaginer Harry avec un autre garçon le calma quelque peu.

\- Et jusqu'où avez-vous été ?

\- Nous avons eu des relations sexuelles. Et avant que vous ne demandiez… J'ai déjà été dans les deux positions.

\- Bien. Je n'ai donc pas à vous expliquer comment cela va se passer. Nous irons à votre rythme et prendrons le temps qu'il faut.

\- Vous… vous acceptez ? _S'étonna Harry._

\- Je n'ai aucune raison de refuser. _Affirma Severus en détaillant son élève de la tête au pied._

À son plus grand étonnement, Harry bondit de son siège et lui sauta presque dessus. Sans qu'il n'ait compris comment, il se retrouvait avec son Préfet-en-Chef sur les genoux ayant glissé une main dans sa chemise pour lui caresser le torse et l'embrassant comme si c'était la dernière fois. Harry était entreprenant, et Severus adorait ça. Il caressa les fesses de son élève à travers le tissu et le rapprocha de lui pour sentir son corps contre le sien. Et plus ils se caressaient, plus les deux hommes prenaient feu. Severus sentit le sexe du jeune homme à travers leurs vêtements, par Merlin, il perdait peu à peu le contrôle de lui-même.

\- Si tu continues à te frotter ainsi contre moi, je ne réponds plus de rien. _Admit Severus en s'arrachant presque des lèvres d'Harry._

\- Qui te demande de te retenir ?

Le jeune homme lui sourit effrontément avant d'ouvrir lui-même sa braguette. Severus, ne voulant pas rester là à ne rien faire lui tapota la main qui allait toucher ce sexe qu'il avait rêvé tant de fois de voir. Il plongea lui-même sa main dans le pantalon d'Harry tout en regardant le jeune homme dans les yeux, la position n'était pas la plus idéale mais il réussit tout de même à passer l'élastique de son boxer et en sortit le membre gonflé qui le faisait déjà saliver d'envie.

Alors qu'il masturbait son élève en savourant les petits soupirs de celui-ci, son élève réussit-il ne sut comment à défaire sa propre braguette et le prendre en main. Il devait bien avouer que cela faisait un bien fou. Ils continuèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, modifiant la cadence de leurs mouvements entre chaque baiser, regard, suçon. Puis la délivrance arriva enfin, dévastatrice, libératrice. Harry grogna de plaisir avant de s'effondrer sur Severus qui lui aussi avait joui non sans le faire savoir vocalement à son élève.

Severus ne pensait pas qu'il puisse y avoir un brouillard post orgasmique après un simple branlage en règle, à vrai dire, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir pris de plaisir depuis bien longtemps. Pourtant, c'était totalement faux, il avait baisé Daphné pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, et il se déchargeait de sa frustration sexuelle quasiment toutes les semaines depuis des années, outre période de vacance scolaire bien évidemment.

Le Professeur laissa le jeune homme reprendre ses esprits et se relever. Ils savaient qu'ils n'iraient pas plus loin ce soir, et cela leur suffisait amplement. Ils allaient prendre leur temps pour se découvrir. Après tout, avoir une nouvelle relation donnait toujours l'impression de tout reprendre depuis le début, qu'importe le nombre de partenaires que nous ayons pu avoir avant. Et les deux Serpentards avaient la sensation que dans ce cas précis, il ne fallait pas se précipiter.

HP HP HP HP

\- Vous me ferez soixante centimètres sur l'intérêt ou non d'intégrer des ongles de Grenouille Vorace à la potion de nutrition de niveau cinq.

Le regard du Maître en Potion tomba sur Harry, il détacha son regard pour parcourir les autres élèves des yeux mais même sa vision périphérique ne semblait voir que lui. Depuis qu'Harry avait fait tomber sa plume il y a de cela un petite quinze de minutes, qu'il s'était penché pour la récupérer, Severus se trouvait pourvu d'une telle érection qu'elle en devenait douloureuse. Heureusement que ses robes cachaient ce gros désagrément.

Par Merlin, comment avait-il fait pour se mettre dans une telle situation ? Il avait déjà été excité rien qu'à la vue d'un beau cul passant devant lui, mais les sentiments qu'il avait pour Harry montaient cet état d'excitation à des hauts encore jamais ressentis jusqu'ici. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour avoir une relation ensemble, Severus ne savait d'ailleurs toujours pas comment qualifier cette relation qui était bien différente de tout ce qu'il avait connu. Et bien qu'ils ne se soient rien promis, il avait été dans l'incapacité d'imaginer faire quoi que ce soit avec Daphné Greengrass et lui avait simplement dit qu'il ne voulait pas continuer leur relation physique. La jeune femme avait accepté sans sourciller, elle avait après tout bien assez de partenaires pour la combler bien que la queue de son Professeur allait lui manquer un peu. Elle avait juste demandé quelques cours particuliers en potion, elle voulait avoir son ASPIC de potion avec une note décente puisqu'elle ne savait toujours pas exactement ce qu'elle allait faire. Rien ne s'était passé de plus pendant ces cours, et Severus était heureux que la jeune femme ne tente rien.

Avec Harry, c'était autre chose. Severus avait encore de nouvelles choses à ajouter sur la liste de ce qu'il ne faisait jamais avec quiconque, outre Harry, apparemment. Alors qu'il s'était toujours promis avoir des relations uniquement pendant les heures de cours particuliers et dans son bureau ou dans le laboratoire, Severus avait bien dû s'avouer vaincu quand le jeune homme était resté après la classe pour l'embrasser comme un perdu. Et cela n'était pas arrivé qu'une seule fois, pas que de l'initiative d'Harry et pas que des baisers chastes. Le Professeur avait l'impression d'être de nouveau un adolescent, chaque fois qu'il voyait Harry, il ne se contrôlait plus. Après ses cours, alors qu'Harry faisait ses comptes rendus hebdomadaires sur ses Serpents ou tout simplement quand il convoquait son élève sous aucune autre raison que de l'embrasser et le toucher.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas été plus loin que quelques caresses de plus en plus osées, il avait même fait quelques fellations à son élève, mais rien de plus. Et cela lui procurait déjà beaucoup de plaisir. Il s'était avoué qu'avec un autre élève, il aurait déjà essayé d'aller un peu plus vite, mais pas avec Harry.

La sonnerie retentie et les élèves ramassaient déjà leurs affaires. Les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles étaient déjà presque tous partis dans un vacarme assourdissant alors que les Serpentards et Serdaigles prenaient le temps de ramasser correctement leur affaire et non d'enfourner tout dans leur sac.

\- Monsieur Potter, j'ai à vous parler quand tout le monde sera parti. Je ne voudrais pas que tout le monde apprenne de ma bouche que je suis toujours aussi désespéré d'avoir été obligé de vous reprendre après vos BUSE !

Les Serdaigles souriaient avec un peu de pitié, seuls les Serpentards riaient, il n'y avait qu'eux pour comprendre l'humour de leur Professeur et savoir que même s'il pensait ses mots, il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans ses paroles. Harry s'en amusa également, surtout qu'il avait une vague idée de ce qu'il allait bientôt faire avec son Professeur.

Tout le monde partit, laissant les deux hommes ensemble. Et après un geste leste de la baguette, la prote fut verrouillée et un sort d'intimité lancée. Harry s'élança vers son Professeur pour l'embrasser fougueusement, écartant par la même occasion les robes de son enseignant pour libérer son imposante et douloureuse érection.

\- Vous l'avez fait exprès ! _Accusa le Maître des Potions._

\- J'avoue ! Punissez-moi, Professeur. _Murmura sensuellement son élève._

\- Faîtes attention à ce que vous dites, Potter…

L'envie de punir Harry était tentante, mais Severus savait qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt. Du moins, il l'était sûrement plus qu'il ne le pensait quand il vit son élève s'agenouiller devant lui. C'était la première fois qu'il se tenait ainsi devant lui, et l'image qu'il en avait failli manquer de le faire jouir, surtout quand il vit la langue de son élève pointer hors de sa bouche pour lécher son sexe sans une once d'hésitation.

\- Par Salazar ! _Grogna Severus en se retenant difficilement._

Encouragé par la réaction de son Professeur, Harry prit le membre en bouche et entama sa première fellation sur l'homme. Il en avait déjà fait, mais il devait avouer que l'homme avait un sexe plus gros que son ex-petit ami, et il en avait été quelque peu intimidé, ayant peur de faire mal à l'homme et de ne pas pouvoir tout prendre en bouche. Et effectivement, il ne le pouvait pas, même en essayant de détendre sa gorge, mais cela semblait largement suffire à Severus qui avait agrippé ses cheveux de ses deux mains. Le Chef des Serpentards faisait tout son possible pour ne pas bouger et entamer un pilonnage sauvage de la bouche de son élève, et Merlin savait à quel point c'était dur !

Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps à Severus avant de voir des étoiles éclater devant ses yeux. Il avait rêvé de ce moment depuis si longtemps !

\- Je vais jouir ! _Prévint-il._

Il relâcha la prise de ses mains pour que son élève puisse se retirer s'il en avait envie. Mais il ne le fit pas, bien au contraire. Harry le prit entièrement dans un mouvement vif et il ne put se retenir plus longtemps, jouissant au fond de la gorge de son élève tout en poussant un grognement bestial. Avec sa vue brouillée, il faillit manquer le spectacle délectable d'Harry en train de lécher avec intérêt l'un de ses doigts pleins de semence. Quand le jeune homme releva la tête, il rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux, honteux d'avoir été découvert ainsi.

La sonnerie retentit quelques secondes plus tard, les deux hommes prirent conscience qu'ils allaient être en retard, du moins, Harry. Severus le releva rapidement tout en l'embrassant goulument puis ils se détachèrent pour se rhabiller correctement. Harry courra jusqu'à son prochain cours alors que Severus faisait entrer la prochaine classe.

Il avait l'impression de voler sur un petit nuage, ça, c'était une fellation ! Alors qu'il annonçait à ses élèves un devoir surprise qu'il n'avait prévu que depuis deux petites secondes, il se promit de rendre une nouvelle fois tout le plaisir reçu à Harry.

HP HP HP HP

Les vacances de Noël étaient enfin arrivées, c'était un soulagement indéniable, surtout que peu d'élèves restaient à Poudlard. Seulement trois Serpentards, Miss Devon, la jeune fille de première année, Harry et bien sûr le garçon qu'il hébergeait chez lui bien que personne ne le sache. Comme à chaque vacance, Severus attendait bien sûr du courrier de la part de ses élèves, et était chargé d'en envoyer à ceux qui n'avaient pas de hibou pour lui écrire d'eux-mêmes. Mais il en avait l'habitude, et les parents de ses élèves à risque savaient qu'au moindre écart, au moindre bleu ou égratinure, il aurait les moyens de faire de leur vie un enfer. Oui, c'était du chantage pur et simple avec certains, mais Severus ne risquerait pas la vie de ses élèves et il savait qu'il valait mieux vivre dans une maison où l'on vous ignore juste qu'une maison où l'on vous bat à longueur de journée. En tout cas, ses élèves ne s'en étaient jamais plaints, bien au contraire. Seuls les élèves ayant bien trop peur de leur famille restaient à Poudlard, et le cas de Miss Devon ne faisait que renforcer la conviction de Severus et Harry à l'égard de la famille de la jeune fille.

Cependant, le Chef de la maison Serpentard était momentanément bien loin de tous ces soucis. Installer confortablement à son bureau, l'homme essayait tant bien que mal de corriger son tas de copie pour être tranquille le reste des vacances. Cela faisait plus de dix heures qu'il ne faisait que ça, il n'avait fait qu'une courte pause d'une petite demi-heure avant de s'y remettre, Merlin sait à quel point il détestait tout particulièrement cette partie de son travail mais à chaque vacance il faisait son possible pour tout faire pendant le premier week-end. Et cette année, il était bien parti pour réussir à tout boucler en une journée. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry Potter débarque dans son bureau…

\- Putain, ça vient ! _Prévint-il en grognant sauvagement._

Severus avait cassé la plume qu'il tenait dans sa main, heureusement qu'il existait plusieurs sorts pour enlever les taches d'encre, parce qu'il ne prêta plus aucune attention à la copie devant lui. Potter en avait peut-être mis du temps avant de prendre de l'assurance et de le sucer, mais il semblerait que le jeune homme était à présent insatiable et ce n'était certainement pas Severus qui allait s'en plaindre.

\- Tu es vraiment insatiable !

Harry ne put pas voir la réaction de son élève puisqu'il était encore sous le bureau et que lui-même était affalé dessus à essayer de reprendre son souffle. Cependant, il put clairement l'entendre rire. Après quelques minutes, Severus put enfin se décaler et libéra son élève qui se releva dans l'intention de s'assoir sur le bureau, face à son Professeur. Mais avant cela, il fit une chose qui surprit grandement Severus, le jeune homme défit sa ceinture non sans regarder son Professeur dans les yeux et baissa son pantalon et son boxer, les enlevants complètements. Et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il s'assit sur le bureau du Maître des Potions.

Son érection était fièrement dressée, bien qu'une once d'inquiétude perçait dans ses yeux, et une rougeur inhabituelle se laissait voir sur ses joues. Harry n'était pas très à l'aise, mais il était décidé. Et Severus savait ce que cela voulait dire. Une étape de plus. Il ne savait pas s'ils allaient aller jusqu'au bout aujourd'hui, mais il savait qu'ils y approchaient et que ce soir, il aurait au moins le droit de toucher son élève bien plus intimement.

Harry s'allongea sur le bureau, laissant clairement à Severus le contrôle de la situation, et l'homme savait qu'il ne devait pas faillir. Ce fut donc presque fébrile qu'il se mît à caresser les cuisses d'Harry, appréciant le frisson de jeune homme, savourant la vue de l'érection qui demandait son attention, et salivant devant le petit anneau de chair qu'il voyait pour la première fois. Severus se rassit pour être bien mieux installé, la tête parfaitement à la hauteur de la verge de son élève. Il ne résista pas à l'envie de la gouter, continuant de le caresser avec ses mains, les cuisses, le ventre, les fesses, tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre y passait. Il essayait d'y aller doucement, mais il ne put se retenir de faire tourner l'un de ses doigts autour de l'anus d'Harry, se plaisant à l'entente du halètement du jeune homme. En souhaitant bien plus de sa part, il remplaça son doigt par sa langue, obtenant ainsi un gémissement bien plus conséquent. Il le pénétra doucement de sa langue et manqua presque de faire jouir le jeune homme.

Le reste ne se passa que dans un brouillard de bonheur, il n'entendait plus que les gémissements d'Harry qui emplissaient de plus en plus la pièce. Sa langue fut remplacée par un doigt, et deux alors qu'il reprenait la verge de son élève en bouche. Avant qu'il n'ait véritablement compris comment, il se retrouvait debout entre les cuisses de son élève qui le suppliait de le prendre avec un langage indigne d'un Serpentard. Mais il ne chercha pas et commença à le pénétrer, se rendant enfin compte de ce qu'il faisait.

Par Merlin, il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps… Il embrassa tendrement Harry, sa mémoire gravant cet instant à jamais dans son être, dans son âme.

\- Continue… Plus fort, s'il te plaît… _Supplia Harry, lui faisant tourner encore plus la tête._ C'est trop bon.

\- Je suis bien d'accord !

Même dans ses coups de reins brutaux, Severus n'avait jamais été aussi doux, ses mains caressant le corps de son amant comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il avait pu chérir de sa vie. Et c'était ce qu'il était, si Severus pouvait encore réfléchir pour se l'avouer à lui-même.

Ressentant beaucoup trop de plaisir pour se retenir, Harry jouit dans un abandon total, ne se rendant même pas compte que Severus s'était arrêté pour l'admirer. Il était encore à moitié inconscient quand son amant reprit ses coups de butoirs, réenclenchant une nouvelle vague de plaisir dévastatrice. Severus ne pensait jamais entendre son élève crier ainsi, Harry ne semblait même pas s'entendre mais lui savourait ses vocalises avec plaisir. Le corps d'Harry était pris de petite convulsion, ses yeux se révulsaient par moment et ses mots ne voulaient plus rien dire. Le Maître des Potions n'avait jamais vu un de ses amants avoir un tel orgasme, il fit son possible pour se retenir autant qu'il le put mais perdit totalement pied quand Harry lui cria distinctement de lui « _défoncer le cul_ ».

\- Je… Merci. _Murmura la voix rauque d'Harry après de très longues minutes de silence._

Severus posa une de ses mains sur la joue de son élève pour lui faire tourner la tête vers lui et vint l'embrasser avec une douceur que lui-même ne se connaissait pas.

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi. _S'amusa l'homme._

Les deux Serpentards se lancèrent un regard complice avant de rire ensemble.

\- Je n'ai même pas ressenti cette habituelle douleur au début… _Reprit Harry en s'asseyant de nouveau._

\- Une douleur habituelle ? _S'interrogea Severus._

\- Oui, tu sais, au début de la pénétration.

Harry qui s'était retourné baguette en main pour essayer de réparer un minimum sa chemise qui avait été déchirée par Severus pendant leur ébat ne vit pas l'homme devenir légèrement livide et ses poings se serrant machinalement le long de ses flans.

\- Tu veux dire qu'avant aujourd'hui, tu avais toujours eu mal ?

\- Oui, un peu. Ça passait vite, cependant.

\- Tu te rends compte, Harry… que la seule chose que cela signifie, c'est que tu avais été mal préparé ?

Severus put clairement voir les épaules d'Harry s'abaissaient. Il mit une main sur son épaule pour le faire tourner vers lui et y découvrit une tristesse qu'il ne comprenait pas encore.

\- Je m'en suis douté et lui en ai parlé. Mais il ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps… Puis il a voulu être constamment le dominant, pas que cela me dérange en soit… Mais j'avais tout le temps mal. Finit-il de murmurer si bas que Severus ne l'aurait pas entendu s'il ne se trouvait pas à quelques centimètres de lui.

Son instant de protection se réveilla et Severus ne put que prendre Harry dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Il ne négligeait jamais les préliminaires, pour ses partenaires féminines ou masculines, même si parfois c'était rapide, il y avait tout de même un minimum. Il devait bien avouer que la douleur pouvait être présente au tout début, mais cela passait bien vite et était rapidement oublié, si la douleur restait après et faisait tout le temps mal, c'est bien que quelque chose n'allait pas dans la façon de faire. Il voulut demander qui était ce petit con qui l'avait fait souffrir, mais il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse. Mais il serait patient et saurait ramasser les informations nécessaires…

HP HP HP HP

Les vacances de Noël n'avaient jamais paru aussi bonnes. D'une, parce que les vacances étaient toujours signe d'abstinence pour lui et que cette année, c'était bien loin d'être le cas, mais parce qu'en plus de ça, Harry était constamment sur lui, et pas qu'au sens figuré ! Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il avait eu des rapports sexuels dans un lit, le sien, en l'occurrence. Et c'était bien la première fois qu'un élève avait le droit d'entrer dans sa chambre ! Et il devait bien avouer qu'ils ne l'avaient quasiment pas quitté de toutes les vacances !

Être un Serpentard avait du bon, déjà parce que vos camarades de vous vendaient pas, et même mieux, ils vous couvraient et vous laissaient tranquille. Les deux Serpentards avaient laissé Harry faire sa vie sans jamais rien lui demander, et n'avaient jamais fait référence à ses absences répétées même quand les Professeurs leur demandaient si tout se passait bien chez les Serpentards.

Quand les cours reprirent, les deux hommes étaient déçus de devoir se séparer de nouveau, surtout qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de dormir et se réveiller ensemble. Une autre chose qui était nouvelle pour Severus comme pour Harry. Mais Severus était heureux d'une chose, il avait découvert qui était l'ex petit copain de son amant. Josh Tiller, un Serdaigle de septième année.

Certes, Severus ne l'avait plus dans ses cours de Potion, heureusement pour lui. Cependant, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas le punir ! Il avait fallu trois semaines au Maître des Potions pour découvrir que le jeune homme avait un nouveau petit ami, en réalité, il n'en avait pas qu'un, mais bien trois, et c'était pour cette raison qu'il cachait ses relations, parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu moins de deux relations en même temps… Et bien que Severus s'en doutait, il n'avait aucune preuve et n'allait sûrement pas dire à Harry.

Trois jours avaient été nécessaires à la fabrication de la potion et seulement quelques minutes pour convaincre les elfes de maison de la verser dans le verre de jus de citrouille du jeune homme. Tant que c'était pour Harry Potter, il semblerait que les elfes de maison feraient tout ce qui était en leurs pouvoirs pour aider le jeune homme qu'ils adoraient tant !

La potion était souvent utilisée par Ste Mangouste pour certaines maladies sexuelles, ou encore dans le domaine du BDSM sur des soumis. Elle rendait temporairement impuissant, la durée dépendait de la façon dont vous laissiez mariner la potion, Severus avait fait en sorte que cela dur un mois entier. Cela serait largement suffisant pour humilier le garçon et le remettre à sa place, de plus, Severus était certain qu'il n'irait sûrement pas en parler à quelqu'un et qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que ses partenaires le quittent. Pas qu'ils perdaient grand-chose de toute façon, le Serdaigle était un beau parleur et promettait mille et une choses qu'il ne ferait jamais. C'était bien un Serdaigle, se croire au-dessus des autres en faisant fit de leurs sentiments !

La vengeance de Severus pour son amant fonctionna plus que prévu puisque le soir même de la St Valentin, une rumeur faisait déjà le tour des couloirs. Josh Tiller avait été quitté par l'un de ses petits amis dans la Grande Salle, et c'est ainsi que les deux autres apprirent qu'ils n'étaient finalement pas les seuls ! Il fut quitté par les deux autres, l'un ajoutant qu'il était un amant médiocre et le second l'informa que de toute façon il n'avait pas eu l'intention de rester avec un mec qui n'arrivait plus à bander.

Par Merlin, qu'est ce que Severus aurait aimé voir ça ! Mais il était très occupé avec Harry… La St Valentin était un dimanche et ils en avaient profité allégrement, pas qu'ils s'étaient encore promis quoi que ce soit ou qu'ils s'étaient fait des cadeaux, mais ils étaient restés au lit quasiment toute la journée ! En somme, la vie était plus belle que jamais pour les deux hommes.

HP HP HP HP

La fin d'année arrivait à grands pas et Severus sentait un malaise s'installer au fond de son cœur. Il avait passé les mois les plus merveilleux de sa vie, Harry avait donné une tout autre dimension à sa vie, et même au sexe auquel il pensait avoir fait le tour pour les choses les plus classiques. Mais avec Harry, il s'était découvert un côté plus tendre et doux, Harry réveillait ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en lui et savoir qu'il allait partir lui retournait l'estomac, ou le cœur, il ne savait pas.

La semaine précédant les ASPIC, Severus n'avait pas beaucoup vu le jeune homme puisqu'il révisait sans cesse ses cours, mais il venait au moins une fois par jour le voir même si ce n'était que pour parler et s'endormir d'épuisement dans ses bras.

Severus savait qu'il n'allait pas avoir le choix, il allait devoir parler avec Harry. Pas qu'il ait imaginé un jour avoir ce genre de discussion avec qui que ce soit, mais aujourd'hui, il ne s'imaginait pas laisser partir le jeune homme. Et alors qu'il avait toujours eu peur de briser le cœur de ses élèves, aujourd'hui, il avait peur de voir le sien se briser. Dans tous les cas, il savait que l'année prochaine, il n'y aurait plus de cours particulier pour étudier toutes les positions du Kâma-Sûtra. Soit Harry et lui s'engageraient plus ou moins dans quelques choses de sérieux, soit il serait bien trop brisé pour risquer de renouveler l'expérience de sitôt.

Le Maître des Potions décida de parler à son élève le dernier soir des ASPIC. Il avait revêtu la chemise blanche qu'Harry lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire et dont il avait remonté les manches, montrant ainsi sa brûlure qui commençait tout juste à cicatriser. Harry l'ayant convaincu qu'il n'avait plus à se torturer mentalement pour une erreur qu'il avait déjà payée depuis longtemps.

Son cœur battait anormalement vite, il aurait aimé pouvoir lui faire l'amour une dernière fois, vénérer son corps, juste au cas où… Mais il ne pouvait plus attendre. Et quand Harry passa les portes de son bureau, le sourire aux lèvres, il comprit immédiatement que quelque chose d'important allait se passer. Il perdit immédiatement son sourire et vint s'installer dans la chaise en face du bureau de son Professeur, s'attendant à avoir le cœur brisé.

\- Harry. _Fit Severus après plusieurs longues secondes de silence._ Depuis que j'ai appris à te connaître en première année, tu n'as cessé de m'étonner. Me montrant que tu n'étais pas comme ton père ni comme ta mère, mais que tu étais toi à part entière. Plus les années passées, plus je t'ai admiré pour ta force et ton courage, tu as toujours été bien meilleur que moi et j'ai finis par être attiré par le jeune homme que tu étais, l'homme que tu devenais.

Harry regarda son Professeur sans savoir où cela allait les mener, mais il croisait les doigts pour que tout se termine bien pour son cœur.

\- Je t'ai choisi pour ces cours particuliers parce que tu m'attirais énormément, mais j'ai vite compris que tu méritais bien plus que… moi. Alors j'ai tout fait pour apprendre à te connaître et j'ai compris bien après ce qui m'arrivait vraiment. Je sais que tu mérites mieux que moi, quelqu'un de plus jeune, plus beau, meilleur… Mais je ne peux… Non, je ne veux pas te laisser partir comme ça. Je t'aime, et je ne veux pas te laisser partir loin de moi.

Le jeune Serpentard resta stupéfait pendant quelques minutes, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles ! Il ferma les yeux, savourant les mots qu'il venait d'entendre et dont il avait rêvé si souvent. Il avait rarement vu Severus aussi fragile qu'à cet instant, mais il avait déjà vu cette fragilité dans certains de ses gestes après qu'ils aient fait l'amour, quand il pensait qu'il dormait et qu'il le serrait tendrement, presque… amoureusement. Harry se leva pour faire le tour du bureau, regardant Severus dans les yeux, il s'assit sur ses genoux et entourant son cou de ses bras.

\- Redis-le… S'il te plaît. _Supplia Harry._

\- Je t'aime, Harry.

Le baiser qu'il reçut confirma à Severus que c'était bien ce que son Serpent voulait entendre. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Si Harry l'embrassait, cela voulait dire qu'il était d'accord, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'eut pas bien longtemps à attendre la confirmation à ses doutes.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Severus.

 **Fin**

Pour ceux qui veulent savoir : Harry mettra en place plusieurs lois sur la protection des enfants, orphelins ou non et surtout sur les visites obligatoires des Nés-Moldus bien avant qu'ils ne viennent à Poudlard pour vérifier qu'ils ne vivent pas comme tant de Serpentards. Il transformera également l'une de ses maisons en recueil pour ces enfants et élèves ne trouvant pas de foyer convenable. Il finira même par mettre les pieds au conseil d'administration de Poudlard pour régenter plusieurs choses. Il aida également à la « _retraite_ » forcée d'Albus Dumbledore qui bien qu'il disait tout savoir et tout voir ne voyait en fait que ce qui l'arrangeait, notamment concernant les enfants violentés et l'intégration des Nés-Moldus qui ne se faisaient pas correctement à cause d'un laxisme évident face à ses Professeurs. Le Professeur Binns fut d'ailleurs congédié en même temps que le Directeur, il n'était pas normal que la guerre contre Voldemort ne soit pas étudiée à Poudlard à cause de ce Professeur qui ne faisait que de parler de guerres de Gobelins.

Severus aura fait deux ans supplémentaires en tant que Professeur avant de quitter Poudlard, il avait appris que l'un de ses anciens Serpentards voulait devenir Professeur de potion et qu'il passait sa maîtrise. Voulant quelqu'un de confiance pour ses Serpentards, il attendit donc que son élève devienne Maître en Potion et quitta son poste, non sans lui expliquer son astuce avec les carnets… Severus restera de toute façon très proche de son remplaçant pour l'aider les premières années et également pour savoir quels élèves vivaient dans un foyer abusif.

Harry et Severus finirent par se marier, l'un voulant autant que l'autre affirmer que son compagnon était maintenant chasse gardée. Harry entamera une carrière de Quidditch semi-professionnel pour avoir bien plus de temps libre pour aller au Magenmagot et s'occuper des enfants dont il était le tuteur magique, non sans oublier du temps pour s'occuper de son amant qui faisait maintenant des potions expérimentales à domicile.


End file.
